Rhulan vs Skeletor
by Rhuen
Summary: A dark entity has made a pact with a successful alternate reality version of Skeletor, one who conquered all of Eternia, promising the skull headed villain a new world to conquer. Skeletor appears on the world of Aesperia, only to be confronted by the sorceress Rhulan.


The wind blows across the desert as the lone figure of Rhulan sits upon the ledge. Her thoughts wander as she leans on her palm looking down into the valley. Thoughts of her adventures, wandering what Hollia is doing right now back in Stratalia, and thoughts about all those weird visions she has been getting about the evil force poised against them sending sorcerers across the world only to be dispatched by others. As though in response to her thoughts a dark portal appears on the ground below, two figures emerging from it.

One of the two is clearly a sorceress, the other a strange blue skinned creature with a skull for a head. If not for the ram skull staff and the fact he is emitting mystical energy she would have though him a monstrous henchman to the sorceress. Rhulan stands and says, "Teleport."

She appears before them, arms cross beneath her ample breasts. She knows why they are here, she can sense the same dark energy as the others.

"You are Rhulan," says the man in his odd high pitched voice, "I am Skeletor, master of evil, ruler of Eternia, haaa haaa haaa haaa. I give you one chance to swear allegence to me."

Rhulan does not speak, she only starts to walk towards them, her face seemingly expressionless save for a mean look in her otherwise beautiful blue eyes.

"Stay back!" orders Skeletor, as he *blasts* a spot in front of Rhulan with his staff.

Her movements are unimpeded.

"You asked for it!" yells out the woman as she stands before Skeletor, "I am Evil-Lyn, the most powerful dark sorcer…ess…"

Rhulan flips her cape open, the inner lining turning from red too black and metal tentacles shooting out in lightning speed. One wraps around Evil-Lyn's waist, two around her inner thigh, two around her ankles, two around her wrists, and two smaller ones criss-crossing between her breasts to steady chest. These lift her into the air and towards Rhulan. In a swift motion Rhulan takes off her cape flings it into the air, it expanding in size, as though catching a butterfly with a net and like some magic act Evil-Lyn vanishes inside the cape.

"Wha…" says Skeletor, "not as chatty as we've seen…very well, I'll just destroy you!"

He *blasts* Rhulan with a direct hit from his staff. He does nothing to her other than make a little light show around her abdomen. He sends out another and another, some she absorbs, some she deflects blasting rocks around her, one last one she grabs with her hand, refocusing the energy and sending it back at Skeletor's staff knocking it free from

his hands.

"Magic isn't my only trick." says Skeletor as he grabs twin swords, oddly colorful for someone claiming to be evil, as if they were designed for a toy villain.

He jumps into the air and does a barrel roll, swinging his swords. In a moment that could only be seenby the human eye if time slowed down Rhulan slides over the air, a move known as an Air Skimmer, moving quickly beneath Skeletor doding the fan blade like movements of his swords and does her own twist. Her cape swings out, its edge coming for Skeletor's mid-section, something that should be harmless, if one did not notice the cape has changed, no longer cloth but a thin blackness, invisible from the side if not for the edge emitting a blue glow as it distorts space. This edge, the very edge of a wormhole slices, as that is the only word that would not be a long quantum physics lecture to describe what happens as Skeletor's lower half is seperated from his upper half. All this done so fast none of Skeletor save for a few tiny drops of blood get into the portal that is the cape.

Rhulan turns around to see Skeletor on the ground, his lower half twitching, while his upper half tries to drag its self towards his staff. Rhulan walks over, and stomps the staff, cracking it in two, and with the first word's she's said this whole battle, "Plasma Beam" she destroys the staff in a blue light. She walks over seemingly ingnoring Skeletor and does the same to the swords.

"Do not ignore me," says Skeletor, "I am not defeated to easily, I….get your foot off my he…$%&"

Skeletor's skull is crushed beneath Rhulan's boot, surprisingly, at least surprising her there were brains inside that skull. With a simple moting of her left hand a green energy ring with sigils inside it appears around the top of her boot and moves down, wiping all foreign material, dirt, dust, and brain bits, from her boot and onto the ground.

She takes a step back aims her hand at the severed body parts, "Inferno Blast!" the intense white hot flame destroys the body, and makes a small glassy crater in the desert landscape.

Rhulan turns to the sky, looking directly at an unseen viewer in another dimension, "I tire of this plague of flies. I give you one final warning to leave my world in peace demon."

She turns and begins walking towards the nearest town. Not even bothering to look back, as though this were just another minor monster for her to deal with.

Meanwhile in another place, another space, another world, reality, existence, Evil-Lyn finds herself in a place in constrast to her attire. A room, a simple old world looking room with wooden walls, a simple yet large bed, a desk, and even a book shelf. Yet something is wrong, the walls are too smooth, the floor is too warm. There doesn't seem to be a source of light, the window would be a good guess except it too is smooth, Evil-Lyn assumes it a screen. The door may look simple, but it is like a wall and will not even budge,

Just as she is about to attempt a spell a ring of violet sigils appear in the air. She steps towards it, and recieves a splash of blood on her face. It is nothing but a few drops, and if not for seeing some on the desk and wiping it off her face she may have missed it and though the sigil something else before it vanishes. She holds out her hand, a yellow circular star sigil appears and she closes her eyes.

A smile forms on her face, "Skeletor is dead. Now I will be the Empress of Eternia!"

"Be not so proud," comes the voice of Rhulan behind her only moments later.

Evil-Lyn turns and falls to one knee, "Goddess of Dark Magic…master, excuse my impudence."

"I thought to felt like the same Evil-Lyn, what a coincidence. Let me guess Skeletor was your student?"

Evil-Lyn nods, staring at the floor terrified at this line of questioning.

"and yet," says Rhulan, "he was your…master?"

"I…" starts Evil-Lyn.

"Silence!" yells Rhulan making the whole room shake.

"Centuries have passed since I appeared before you in the dark mirror of the Black Skull Temple. Centuries since you pledged yourself to learn the mystic arts by…how did your spell go, calling upon the greatest spirit, master of dark magic in the plane between planes. Who was it that answered you…oh right, me. I taught you, I instructed you, could have sworn I mixed in some political and otherwise common sense tactics in all that."

"My…apologies," says Evil-Lyn.

"It is no matter," says Rhulan, "After centuries of silence, I can guess you turned to…other means to learn more magic and all that. Yet…what happened a few weeks ago? You came back to me, luckily for you I kept an Avi-wraith watching that mirror to alert me if anyone used it, and that I was kind enough to answer."

"But…I warned you…" starts Evil-Lyn.

"I already knew," says Rhulan shooting her a glance that makes her drop her head again.

"However a deal is a deal. You did assist, us, in pinpointing the exact location of your so called evil master. As your reward I will teach you the spell that calls upon my power, the Mystic Destoyer…however."

Rhulan walks over, leans down, grabs Evil-Lyn by the shoulders and raises her too her feet. She pinches her chin between her index finger and thumb, tilting her head slightly up to the just slightly taller Rhulan.

"It has been ages since I tasted the lips of evil…heh."

Evil-Lyn blushes remembering the words spoken to her through the mirror so long ago as part of the deal of learning magic, and of once being possessed by Rhulan's astral body, an event that allowed her to convert the daughter of Eternia's master of arms to her side during the war with the power of passion.

Rhulan wraps her arm around Evil-Lyn bringing her in closer, squishing their breasts together. Just as Rhulan's lips begin their caress the door opens.

"Ooops," says the small woman with long green hair, "my bads."

Evil-Lyn tries to back up in surprise but can't escape Rhulan's arms which hold her in place.

"Misaline," says Rhulan, "either join in or leave me. We can contact the others later."

Misaline shuts the door, her inside the room. Her body morphs, she turns as tall as Rhulan, her breasts about twice the size though with impossible hips and waist. Her clothing shifted to tight white robes with green leaf trims. She struts over a broad smile on her face.

She rubs Evil-Lyn's ass with one stroke before looking her up and down and tapping the crown making it vanish into thin air. Misaline leans in to Evil-Lyn's ear and whispers, "you're lucky, you're about to get your world rocked by half of the most powerful sorceresses in the multi-verse." and gives her earlobe a quick lick and smiles at Rhulan and nods towards the bed which doubles in size.

*cough*

{ Anywho, as one may imagine that was one hell of a threesome. Afterwords Evil-Lyn was returned to her own world, but given a key by Misaline to return through any door at anytime, if she wants to learn either magical or carnal arts or some mixture of the two. However more serious matters are at stake, as during this whole love making session, with a healthy dose of making the karma sutra look like a beginners edition (magic has many uses, like telling gravity to screw off and making use of the wall and ceiling and other tools normal humans can't begin to trully grasp). }

*cough*

{ Yeah, Anywho, back to more serious matters are at stake, during this whole…threesome…two guests have been waiting in Misaline's round table room. Rhulan didn't know they had already shown up. The Egyptian sorceress Isis, and the mother of modern Alchemy Claire. Together with Rhulan and Misaline these four women are regarded by every cosmic authority as the four greatest sorceresses in the multi-verse. And this day they are meeting, all four together in the same place at the same time,for the first time in millenia. }


End file.
